Entre Caminos
by Meiiko
Summary: Shaoran siempre fue el chico frío y maduro de todos sus pares,y sobre todo triste. Sin embargo ¿podrá su destino interponer a una joven que lo haga cambiar de parecer y abrirle los ojos, mostrandole una vida jamas vista? Sakura hará ver que las casualidad


**Aclaraciones: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, si no de CLAMP. La adaptación es completamente mia.

**Summary: **Shaoran siempre fue el chico frío y maduro de todos sus pares,y sobre todo triste. Sin embargo ¿podrá su destino interponer a una joven que lo haga cambiar de parecer y abrirle los ojos, mostrandole una vida jamas vista? Sakura hará ver que las casualidades no existen. El destino se interpone una vez más, interrumpiendo su apacible vida.

**Entre Caminos**

**Tratado 1**

_by Meiko_

Marruecos, año 1879

Con su pequeño cachorro envuelto en un casimir, decidieron irse para siempre de Ouarzazate. Ya habían sido descubiertos una vez, y tuvieron que marcharse a otra parte de África, alejados de Tazania. Convertidos en lobos nadie los descubriría, menos en la mitad de la noche. Los hombres ya sabían la verdad sobre ellos y debían huir rápido, o si no su vida estaba en un grave peligro.

Corrían sin mirar atrás, debían ser cuidadosos. Ir a la ciudad más cercana para habitar nuevamente en paz y tranquilidad sin ser descubiertos. Nunca se dieron cuenta que habían humanos observándolos mientras veían la luna llena.

Todo por su pequeño hijo, todo por su salud y su vida. Habían llegado a una bonito país donde la gente hablaba otro idioma, sin embargo no les costó trabajo aprenderlo. Madrid, lugar de misterios y aventuras.

Madrid, año 2010

Amaba la luna, más si era llena. Era extraño, pero se sentía atraída por ella. Sentada en la ventana, como acostumbraba hacer, pensaba en el futuro y en su nuevo viaje con sus amigas y amigos. Se aproximaba el verano y ella cumplía 22 años. Con un montón de amigos, pero sin novio; ese era su destino, decía Sakura, por que inevitablemente todos sus "novios" duraban como máximo un mes. Y no era por que ellos terminaban con ella, era todo lo contrario. Simplemente no los quería y no los podría querer nunca.

_Aunque había una exepcion la cual no quería recordar _

—**Se acerca el verano, Sakura **— dijo Shika, su alter ego. Nunca supo como llego a su vida, pero llego de una forma muy extraña, realmente. Apareció un día frente a ella, con su semblante frío, todo lo contrario a ella. Sakura creía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla o era su hermano haciéndole una feroz broma, por que verte a ti misma y que no sea una espejo, no ocurre todos los días, ¿o si?

—**! Si ¡¿No te suena emocionante?** — le preguntó, muy emocionada.

Deseaba ir mucho a esas vacaciones, las necesitaba, luego terminar la universidad necesitaba un suspiro. Enfermería podía ser un carrera fácil para algunos y para otros demasiado difícil, aunque ella no era el caso. Ella era una chica muy especial, para los que sabian percibir muy bien las cosas. Sabían que no era una chica comun y corriente, pero nadie sabia que era lo extraño en ella.

Sakura era un poco despistada a veces, pero sabia mas cosas que de las personas que propias. Veía lo que las personas normales no pueden ver en los ojos. Inteligente, amistosa, alegre, eran algunas de sus virtudes consideradas por ella. De cabello castaño rojizo, liso y ondulado en las puntas y espectacular que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros. Ojos verdes esmeraldas, que parecian dos gemas que brillaban por cualquier situación.

Tenia tendencia a mirar hacia el suelo, aunque no era por ser avergonzada o arrepentirse de algo. Habia veces que le gustaba mirar hacia el cielo, como buscando algo en particular, luego se aburria por que no lograba hallar lo tan preciado. Sus curvas eran perfectas, le decian siempre. Sakura siempre se negó a todo lo que poseía. Muchas mujeres lloraban, se sometian a dolorosas y costozas operaciones para tener un cuerpo tan hermoso como el de ella. Le gustaba tener siempre la razón, y a quien no .

**¿Ah?** — levantando una ceja la miro sin expresión.

Se había olvidado que ella era una persona muy opuesta ella, era lógico. Le costaba creer que una "persona" fuera así, que se comportara de esa manera. Había veces que era un poco más sentimental, aunque rapidamente dejaba de serlo y seguia como era habitual.

—**Nada, no importa** —

¡Que más podía pedir aparte de tener una "hermana gemela" como ella cuidándola y dándole consejos!. Con tenerla a su lado en los momentos tristes y alegres de su vida, bastaba. Algunos días desaparecia, para dejarla sol con sus novios, o algo por el estilo, por más intimidad. No le gustab urgasr sus narices en algo que no era suyo.

—**Prepararé las cosas para mañana. !Oh no! Se me acabó la leche y el café, vuelvo enseguida** —

Tomo las llaves de la mesita de noche, se fue a ver al espejo del baño el pelo y la cara rapidamente y se puso una ligera chaqueta. Salio tan apurada de su departamento, que choco con una persona al salir.

—**Tan despistada como siempre** — le dijo Mari, su vecina. La conoció cuando había dejado sus llaves dentro de la habitación del baño, corriendo a la universidad. Fue toda una asaña para poder recuperarlas.

—**Discúlpeme Mari, pero se me olvido comprar algo** — corrió hacia la puerta de salida lo más pronto posible, para que no cerraran las tiendas.

La clínica en la cual estaba realizando la practica le estaba haciendo un peso bastante grande en su vida y quizás giraba en torno a ella, aunque le gustaba que fuera así, pues tenia algo que hacer y algo por lo cual existir y saber que tenia un futuro asegurado. Sabia que mas adelante sería mas duro, cuando relamenmte fuera toda una profesional, con titulo incluido. Quisas más adelante una familia asegurada, quien sabe.

—**Muy pronto comenzara la vida real. Un dulce y amargo destino** — murmuro Shika antes desaparecer

—…**Entonces nos juntamos a las 17:00 hrs. en el Centro comercial **—

Sakura tenia un presentimiento desde la mañana del Jueves, aunque no le prestó demasiada atención. Pensaba que era un _deja vu,_ como siempre le ocurría. Estaba quedando con Tomoyo, una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia y adolescencia. Ella era su prima, por parte de su madre, tenía su misma edad, ojos cristalinos violetas, tan vivos como siempre, su cabello que le llegaba hasta la espalda gris plateado. Su tez, tan blanca y suave que invitaba a ser tocada. Para Sakura, era un modelo a seguir; era inteligente, linda, cariñosa y todos los hombres babeaban por ella. ¿que mas se podia pedir?

—_**Les avisare a las demás. ¡Esto me tiene muy nerviosa!**__—_Ellas dos se parecían bastante en algunas cosas, como en esa alegría que irradiaban.

Ella había tenido un corto noviazgo con uno de los mejores amigos de Sakura, Eriol. Su historia era un poco absurda, ya que los dos eran totalmente diferentes en respecto a gustos. Para algunas peronas esto era mucho mejor, no obstante para ellos habia sido un fracazo, enojos, rabiestas y complicaciones. Ahora eran amigos nuevamente, aunque preferían mantenerse en poco contacto.

—**A mi también. Bueno iré a prepararme para ir. Mi casa esta muy desordenada y la acomodaré antes de irme. Cuídate y nos vemos.** — quería dormir un poco antes de irse y en realidad su casa estaba bastante "impecable".

—_**Por supuesto, tu también. ¡Lleva mucho dinero por que nos llevaremos todo lo que encontremos para nuestras vacaciones!**__—_

Tan energética como siempre.

Ya se había acostumbrado mucho a su forma de ser. Le agradaba que fuera así. Le lebantaba los animos cuando estaba triste. La hacía salir con ella a alguna parte que le gustara, y habia veces que no, solo para fastidiarla y devolverle la vida que habia perdido.

—**Entendido, jefa. Me iré a preparar. Adiós **– colgó el auricular y se tiro en la cama.

Odiaba ordenar pero no le gustaba el desorden. El problema es que era un poco vaga en estos ámbitos, no obstante tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

—**¿Quieres que te ayude?** - Shika ayudaba por que le gustaba, pero nunca lo demostraba, como todos sus sentimientos. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su cara.

—**Si, gracias**. — expresó.

Eran dos y el trabajo se haría mucho más corto. A veces era favorable tener un doble opuesto, otras no. Se puso a doblar su ropa y a guardarla en la estantería de su habitacion. Comenzo a hacer su cama; ¡era la cosa que mas odiaba en el mundo! Lamentablemente era un deber.

Terminado de hacer esto siguio ordenando alguna que otra cosa de su casa.

—**¿Que sucede? Te veo desanimada** – preguntó Shika.

Sakura tenia la cara un poco pálida y los ojos entre abiertos. Parecia que un fantasama se habia apoderado de su cuerpo y andaba deambulando por el departamento. Su aspecto era horripilante.

—**Solo tengo sueño, no te preocupes. No dormí mucho anoche terminando unos papeles para hoy sobre unos pacientes** — respondío ahogando un bostezo.

¿Como no iba a estar cansada?

Su turno terminó anoche a las 23:30 y tubo que llevarse trabajo para la casa. Terminó como a las 2:30 y consiguio quedarse dormida recien a las 3:10. Se levantó a primera hora de la mañana a ir a dejar un informe a su tutor y de que la podria ir a ver a tales horarios para supervisar su practica. Habia sido un dia muy cansador.

—**Mejor duerme, yo ordenaré. No quiero que te andes desmayando cuando salgas luego. ¿Como te traere hasta aqui? **— Shika la guío hasta su habitacion, por prevenir. — **Trata de aprovechar todo el tiempo para que descanses bien. **

—**Muchas gracias por todo. Descansare** — sacó algunos almuadones de encima de la cama y los puso en una silla. Se metio entremedio de las sabanas y se durmio al instante.

Shika se devolvio al living para seguir limpiando, sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Como habían acordado a las 17:00 hrs, llegó a reunirse, corriendo como siempre. Estaban todos esperándola en la entrada sentados en una banca cercana a la puerta. Estaba atrasada 10 minutos por haber dormido un poco mas de la cuenta. No puso el despertador y Shika la desperto un poco antes de las 5.

—**Perdón****…****por llegar****…**** tarde** — respiraba con dificultad por la maratón de su vida. Aunque tan solo quedaba a unas cuadras del Centro comercial, su gran virtud era el de llegar atrasada o puntual como solía decir ella.

—**No importa, ya nos acostumbramos. ¿Entramos?** — dijo Kyou, otro de los mejores amigos de Sakura.

En total sus mejores amigos eran tres; Kyou , Eriol y Tomoyo. A los tres los conoció en diferentes situaciones y diferentes lugares, pero todos tenían una conexión bastante complicada: a Kyou en la secundaria, a Eriol en sus clases de baile y a Tomoyo era su prima, pero fortalesieron su amistad en la escuela primaria. Luego descubrió que Eriol y Kyou eran primos y Eriol, su relación con Tomoyo.

Las cosas inevitables de la vida ¿no?

—**Obvio. A que vinimos, ¿a calentar la banca?** — dijo Kyou , riéndose junto con Eriol y Yamasaki, amigo de Kyou en la secundaria. Un poco reservado de vez en cuando pero muy simpático y amable: el hombre perfecto para la mujer. De cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Normal, pero sexy.

—**Mejor cállense y vamos **— Meiling, amiga de Sakura y de Tomoyo. Iba en la universidad junto a Sakura. Era un chica basatante ruda, por decirlo asi; moderna. Sabia que les gustaba a los hombres y como tratarlos, aunque a veces no se resistía y les daba una buena paliza. De cabello negro azabache largo, incluso mas que tomoyo. Pero le gustaba tomarselo al modo chino, el cual era su estilo. Ojos rojos rúbis, tan extraños que a los chicos les atraian.

—**Oigan, pero antes ¿podemos comernos un helado antes de irnos? ¿Si?** — Chiharu, novia de Yamasaki desde hace años.

Todos les decian matrimonio, para fastidiarlos. Sakura, Tomoyo, Yamasaki y Kyou la conocen desde la secundaria, eran compañeros y amigos de salon. Se integro al grupo muy fácilmente y muy agradable, aunque a veces un poco inmadura. Todos eran un grupo insparable. Poco a poco fue creciendo hasta conversirte en los 7. No habian dejado con las relaciones amorosas de entremedio arruinara todo lo que les habia costado en ser tan unidos.

—**Yo me apunto, que sea de vainilla con chocolate ** — dijo Yamasaki.

—**Yo también **— dijo Sakura entrando por la puerta giratoria de Centro comercial.

Habían terminado comprando más cosas de lo acordado. Llevaban más dinero y no había problema. Se pasaron toda la tarde y ya habia caido la noche. Ropa, accesorios, incluso habian pasdo al supermercado a marcar precios sobre algunas cosas, ver que llevarian y que no, lo que les gustaban a algunos y a otros no, que comprarian juntos y que por separado, cuanto era lo que necesitaban si o si.

Juntar dinero fue algo un poco duro y estresante, aunque valió la pena. Incluso las mujeres, como siempre, compraron más que los hombres y ellos se tubieron hicieron cargo de las bolsas de ellas. Esa era la peor parte de ir con chicas, decían los chicos.

—**Miren que joyas más lindas **— comentó Meiling le encantaban las joyas de plata o cosas misteriosas, era su afición.

—**Gracias, no tenias que decírmelo. Lo se desde siempre **— exclamó Kyou con su sentido de humor hacia reír a los hombres y a las mujeres de ves en cuando.

—**No te lo decía a ti, tonto. Entrare aquí, ¿vienen? **— las mujeres la siguieron, pero Sakura dudo un momento.

Algo andaba mal, y sentía que se encontraba en una situacion muy peligrosa. Dudó si entrar o no, aun no se decidia. ¿Y si su presentimiento era real y no era algo producto de su imaginación? ¿Que pasaría? Otro punto débil de ella, ser tan indecisa. Odiaba eso. No lo podia evitar y le costaba trabajo dejarlo a un lado. Tomoyo al ver que su prima no se acercaba, se preocupó.

—**¿Vienes Sakura? **— preguntó Tomoyo desde la puerta de la tienda. La miró con cara interrogante y esperando una respuesta

—**S-si, de inmediato voy** — corrió hacia la puerta y se quedo pensando en que estaría sucediendo.

Estaba preocupada y se decidio por apartar el pensamiento de lado, ¿Que malo tenía una tienda comun y corriente? Solo era una joyería, por Dios. ¿Sucederia acaso algo asi como _Destino Final _que se le clavarian los cristales de los collares, aros o anillos en el estomago? ¿O en el corazón?

—_**¿Que te sucede? **__—_ Shika se escuchaba preocupada, pero muy misteriosa. Incluso ansiosa.

—**Nada, solo me siento extraña aquí **— miro el piso y le susurro a su _hermana_, para que nadie la tomara por loca.

Se acercó a una estantería, y vio unos collares. Ya entendía por que a Meiling gustaban ese tipo de cosas, realmente eran hermosas, nunca se había detenido a verlas. Se detuvo en uno en especial, y estaba a la alcance de sus manos. Lo tomó. Era muy lindo.

—**Un-n trébol de cua-atro hojas **— tartamudeo.

¿Que le sucedía? Sintio como si algo la elevara del suelo y la bajaba. Muchos tonos de diferentes alturas, sonidos agudos molestos, una luz que la cegó. Su corazon lo sentia en su cuello y que en cualquier momento se le saldría por la boca. No entendia que ocurria.

Dejó de escuchar y pronto dejo tambien de ver.

No quería saber de nada y de nadie. Por hizo un viaje, después de todo nadie se preocupaba de ella, no tenía a nadie en esta vida. Pero de algo estaba segura, y eso era la misión que le habían otorgado en esta vida que lo tocaba vivir. Se había ido de España hacia Marruecos. Necesitaba despejar la mente y de que manera encontraría a esa persona. Pero ¿Como?. Ni siquiera se sabia su nombre, ni una foto, ni una sola pista. Solo que debía encontrarlo lo antes posible. Acaricio una joya que caía desde su cuello hasta el escote de su vestido, un pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas de pequeños brillantes y diamantes incrustados.

Pero de repente se encontró que a unos metros una persona estaba desmayada en el suelo rocoso. Se acercó para ver si solo estaba descansando o algo. Cuando le hablo, no le respondió, incluso le gritó. Comenzo a preocuparse y a ponerse nerviosa. Una angustia enorme la invadió. Le tomo el pulso y seguía con vida. Tenía que hacer su trabajo, era su deber, proteger a los seres vivos. Miro a su alrededor y se encontró totalmente sola. Saco sus alas, lo tomó y se lo llevó, a un lugar que estuviera seguro, sin saber con que su destino estaba tomando el rumbo equivocado.

—**Sakura****... ¡Sakura!** — Tomoyo la estaba sacudiendo, pues no despertaba de su transe.

Habia empezado tan solo hablandole de que se iban de la tienda, pero esta no reacciono. Se preocupo y decidio picarla para ver si antendia. Tampoco funciono. Al final terminó por sacudirla y gritarle.

—**¿Que, que paso? **— parpadeaba intensamente y noto que algunas lágrimas habían escapado. No entendía que había sucedido en esos momentos.

Sentia que todo le daba vueltas y el pulso acelerado. Esto no era para nada normal, por que ella no recordaba haberse subido a algun juego mortal y extremo que tanto odiaba de los parques de diversiones. Ella se encontraba en una joyeria muy tranquila, con un clima calmado y música relajada.

—**Te**** quedaste viendo un punto inexistente. ¿Que sucedió?** — su amiga la miraba inquieta.

Tomoyo siempre sabía cuando le pasaba algo a su amiga. Todo el día la notó diferente, aunque Sakura no lo demostrara para nada, en su interior sentía que no estaba bien. No le dijo nada pues quería hablar con ella más tarde, además tenía que contarle algo con urgencia.

—**En realidad no ocurrió nada, solo estaba pensando , imaginando. Como siempre** — le sonrió, para darle por entendido que no debía preocuparse. No le gustaba engañar a su mejor amiga. No la debía envolucrar en absolutamente nada, y tampoco querñia que la tomara por loca desquiziada.

—**Entiendo. **— le dio una mirada asiendole entender de que no la tomara por idiota — **¿Te lo llevaras? **— dijo apuntando el collar que tenia en sus manos. - **¡Es muy lindo! Buena elección **–

—**Gracias.** — miró nuevamente el trebol. Nunca se imagino un collar así. Le gustaban mucho las cosas que brillaban y este en especial era reluciente. — **Si, por supuesto me lo llevare **— se dirigió a la caja, muy impactada.

¿De donde provenían esas imágenes? Además, la gente que vio en ese sueño no eran de esta época. Podrían ser de hace 100 años atrás. ¿Quien seria ese tipo y por que ella llevaba ese mismo colgante?.

Se acercó a la cajera y se sorprendió por la pequeña suma que valía un collar tan hermoso como ese. Lo pagó y se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus amigos que reían alegremente por un chiste que no alcanzó a escuchar.

—**!Ay por Dios! ¡Callate!** — dijo Meiling dandole un puñetazo en la cabeza a Kyou. No soportaba las bromas obsenas de su parte. Decía cosas que le davan vergüenza mas que cualquier cosa.

—**Esta bien. ¡Me rindo! ¡Ganaste! **— gritó entre risas Kyou. Tenía que aprender que con Meiling Sasayuu no debía meterse. Pero era tan chistoso hacerla enojar.

—**¿Estan listas chicas? **— preguntó Eriol acercandose para que lo pudieran oir. Con el escandalo que estaba armando esos dos era imposible hablar normalmente.

—**Si, ya terminamos. Gracias por esperarnos** — contestó Sakura, casí gritandole. Le daba la sensacion de que su alegría volvía otra vez. Seguía un poco asustada y preocupada. Trataba de no darle tanta importacia al asunto, pero era inevitable.

— **Se me a ocurrido una idea** — comentó Meiling, dejando de gritarle a Kyou. Golepo sus dos manos para llamar la atencion de sus amigos.— ¿Quieren ir a mi casa a brindar? Por los buenos tiempos y por que nos espera. — preguntó Meiling . La casa no quedaba a mas de 3 cuadras de el Centro comercial. Seria una buena idea.

—**¡Buena idea! Yo votó a que sí **— respondío Yamasaki levantando su mano.

—**Yo tambien me apunto. Pero que no sea hasta tan tarde, me debo levantar temprano mañana. Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre a Barcelona.** — aviso Chiharu. Su madre estaba de cumpleaños e iria a visitarla junto con Yamasaki. — **Pondre dinero para ir a comprar** —

—**¡Si! Compremos poco alcohol, eso si. **— advirtio Meiling. No quería destruir absolutamente nada en su casa a causa de los efectos que producia un liquido tan sabroso y agradable, según ella.

—**Solo una copa, ¿querrás decir?**— molestó otra vez a su amiga Kyou. Todos sabian que Meiling se emborrachaba facilmente y cuando iba con ella a algun bar o disco debian llevarselas a rastras luego de un numerito de su parte encima de las mesas sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Era bochornozo algunas veces, otras se reian y otras siemplemente... simplemente era su amiga. No la podian cambiar.

—**Ya lo veremos. Un día me las pagaras, Kyou. Te lo juro que me las pagaras. Buscaré algo con que molestarte a ti. No sabes de lo que soy capaz** — lanzó una sonora carcajada malavada. Meiling algunas veces daba miedo.

—**Pues entonces, vamos. Nosotros cooperaremos **— dijo Tomoyo sonriendo relajadamente como siempre. Se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida del Centro Comercial con Sakura a su lado. Sus amigos la suiguieron. Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Meiling.

—**¡Meiling, cuidado! Acabo de ver un corcho en el suelo. Puedes tropezarte con el y quedar borracha. No queremos ir a tu casa a solo dejarte.** — se burló Kyou cruzando una esquina. Se rio con ganas y veía como su amiga se ponia como tomate.

— **¡Meiling, cuidado! Acabó de ver una lata de cerveza en el suelo. Puedes tropezarte con ella y quedar más borracha que antes**. **Tendríamos que llevarte al hospital.** — reia sin parar y con más fuerzas. Eriol , Yamasaki y Chiharu no aguantaron la risa.

Sakura se habia quedado detenida atrás y ahora camina muy lentamente. Seguía pensando en toda esa pelicula. Por que ya le empezaba a sonar que todo esto era solo una pelicula o un sueño extraño.

Tomoyo seguia al principio de la fila del grupo, "guiandolos". Pero se dio cuenta que algo no marchaba bien y vio como un auto venía en una velocidad normal y fuerte en direccion a su amiga. No se habia percatado que la luz estaba en roja para los peatones.

—**¡Sakura, cuidado!** — gritó horrorizada Tomoyo. Era la ultima que estaba cruzando. Aunque sus amigos gritaron, no fue suficiente.. En estado de shock por unos segundos, pensó que si algo le llegaba a pasar algo grave a su amiga, se culparía toda su vida por ello.

**Hola! Hay alguien ahi? Espero que si. ! Bueno bueno, me presento como Meiko (reportandose! xD) y estoy subiendo mi primera historia y es nada mas y nada menos que un S&S. Ojala sean amables conmigo. ¿Que tal les parecio la historia? ¿Va por buen camino?. De todas formas este capitulo no tiene demasiada acción y sirve para presentar a cada uno de los personajes que participaran en la historia. Aunque obviamente falta a nuestro preferido, el querido Li Shaoran. Pero no se preocupen, muy luego, es decir, MUY luego se le vera las narices. (y todo lo demas .). **

**Ya vieron que a Sakura le puse un **_**alter ego**_**, que sera uno de los personajes que más influiran en la historia. Tambien que hay un pequeño Flash Back, que en algunos capitulos se veran, y se daran cuenta de cuales son por la gran separacion entre párrafo y otro. Sera de gran ayuda. **

**La historia tiene final y todo hecho, solo me falta pasarlo a Word. Anunciar que se desarrolla en España (aunque yo sea de Chile) ... **

**Esperando ansiosa sus reviews, por favor. Los necesito para saber si sigo o no continuando la historia y si les gusto. ( Su opinion es vital para mi) **

**Se despide alegremente. **

**& Meiko **


End file.
